


Consider Yourself At Home

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-15
Updated: 1999-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Consider Yourself At Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Consider Yourself At Home

(Standard, all-purpose disclaimer) All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators and producers of "Due South." No copyright infringement is intended. All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author. 

**m/m content, rated R**

I've been ignoring DSX lately, haven't I? To make amends, here's a little something for all of you, and especially for our ailing James. Yeah, yeah, you're just saying you're sick to get me to write some smut. Go on, twist my arm some more! ;) 

# CONSIDER YOURSELF AT HOME

by Katrina Bowen 

Ben looked around nervously. "You're sure your cousin won't mind?" 

"Benny, Frannie and I promised Gino we'd take turns looking after his house while he's on vacation," Ray said. "The best way to look after his house is to actually *be* in his house, isn't it?" He took his head out of the refrigerator long enough to look at Ben. "Well?" 

"I suppose you're right." Ben tried to make himself as comfortable as he could without actually touching anything. 

"Of course I am. Maybe we could even try out one of the beds later ..." 

"Ray!" Ben exclaimed in shock. "We can't -- well, we could, but I'm not sure it would be appropriate if we were to ... well ..." 

"Don't worry, Benny, I'm just teasing you." 

"Oh .... well, please don't." 

Ray bent over again to look in the refrigerator. "If you don't wanna mess around, just hand me a glass, would you? The cabinet to the left of the microwave." He stuck a hand out blindly for the glass; when he didn't get it, he straightened up. Ben was apparently trying to open the cabinet without getting any fingerprints on the door. "Benny ... Gino and Alice have six kids and an iguana. This house has seen a lot of use, and it'll survive our being here one night, okay? People sit in the chairs, walk on the floors and -- I know you find this hard to believe -- touch things. It's the custom of our people." 

"I'm sorry about that -- an iguana?" Ben started peering around the kitchen. 

Ray rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, it's staying with one of the neighbor kids. We're all alone, okay?" He shut the refrigerator and gestured Ben out of the kitchen. "Come on -- maybe if I give you a tour you'll relax a little. We can start with the basement." He led the way downstairs. 

Ben followed, still feeling like some sort of housebreaker. Granted, Ray had said that his cousin gave him permission to use anything in the house -- and from his previous experience with Vecchios, Ben knew that a reluctance to make yourself at home was usually taken as an affront to the honor of the clan -- but he couldn't help feeling uneasy wandering among the personal belongings of strangers. It felt so ... improper. 

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, he looked around in surprise. "This is more -- elaborate than I was expecting, Ray. It's very nice." 

Pleased to finally get a positive reaction, Ray grinned at him. "Yeah, Alice got a raise last year and they used the money to get the basement remodeled. With all those kids, it was either that or buy the house next door. Over there --" he pointed " -- we have the entertainment center. That's the guest room, laundry room is through there, we can skip that, right? And over here -- oh, Benny, come on. You're gonna love this." He grabbed Ben by the arm and pulled him through another door. "They usually keep this room locked because of the younger kids, but Gino left it open if me or Frannie wanted to use it." 

"It's rather ... large for a bathtub, isn't it?" Ben said in some confusion. 

"Benny ... it's a jacuzzi. You're telling me you've never been in a jacuzzi before?" Ray's grin widened. Looked like the evening was shaping up. 

"As you seem to enjoy pointing out to me, Ray, the bathing facilities in my apartment border on the primitive -- what are you doing?" 

Ray looked up from turning on the taps. "Filling it up. I guess we *could* just sit in it without any water or anything, but it wouldn't really be the same, ya know? I'll even scrub your back for you ..." 

"Oh, Ray, I don't think -- surely this isn't a good idea." 

Shaking the water from his hands, Ray stood up. "We're gonna be here a while. We can watch TV, I can show you where the iguana sleeps ... or we can take a nice hot bath. I know what *I'd* rather do." Ben was clearly trying to think of other options, so Ray decided to tip the balance a little. 

Running his wet hands through Ben's hair, Ray pressed against him. He pulled Ben's face closer to his, barely brushing his lips against his lover's. "Think about it, Benny. Would you rather watch football ..." Ray kissed Ben, just fractionally deeper. "... or alphabetize the books upstairs ..." He smiled as he felt a pair of hands come to rest on his hips. " ... or would you rather fool around a little?" Without waiting for an answer, he teased Ben's mouth open, exploring him with slow, tempting strokes of his tongue. 

"Ummm ... " Ben sighed and broke away. "All things considered, Ray, I think fooling around is starting to sound like a pretty good idea." He started pulling Ray's shirt free of his pants and unbuckled his belt. 

"I love it when you're reasonable." When they had each other undressed, Ray leaned over to turn off the water and turn on the jets. "Okay. Everyone into the tub." He settled himself in the water and extended a hand to Ben. "Come on, it feels great. You're gonna love it." 

Ben still looked a little uncertain. "You know, I've never actually taken a bath with someone ..." He took Ray's hand and stepped into the jacuzzi. His eyes widened as he sat down. "Oh my." He smiled slowly. "This *is* nice, Ray." 

"Nice? That's the best you can come up with?" Ray pretended to be offended. "That's so Canadian. I'll show you nice." He slid over to kiss Ben again. 

"Ummm ..." Ray jumped as he felt a hand close around his growing erection. "This is very nice too, Ray," Ben murmured against his lips. 

"I'm glad you like it." A little reluctantly, Ray pulled away. "Okay, turn around." Ben's only response was to reach for him again, and Ray dodged him. "Hey, I promised to scrub your back, remember?" 

As Ray reached for the soap, Ben turned so he could rest his arms on the edge of the tub. "You know, Ray, I have to admit that this was ... ohhh, Ray." His voice trailed off in a long, sexy sigh as he felt Ray's hands running up and down his back. 

Ray leaned closer so he could kiss the side of Ben's neck. "I told you it'd be fun, didn't I?" Ben's only response was another sigh as he tilted his head to encourage Ray. Letting the soap fall into the water, Ray slipped his arms around Ben's chest to hold him close. He let one hand slide down across the taut muscles of Ben's abdomen and back again while the fingers of his other hand made slow circles around first one nipple, then the other. Finally his hand came to rest between Ben's legs, and he ran his fingertips lightly along the underside of his cock. 

Moaning, Ben lowered his arms from the tub's edge to settle himself more firmly in the strong arms waiting for him, and he let his hands rest on Ray's thighs. Gasping for breath, he said, "Ray, please ..." 

"Shhh." Ray pressed a kiss to Ben's shoulder as he continued his slow, loving caresses. "We have plenty of time, Benny. Let's just take it easy." But even as he said it, he began increasing the rhythm of his strokes. 

Ben wanted to prolong this new experience as long as he could, but he could feel himself coming closer to the edge with each passing second. He shifted his grip on Ray's legs, trying to bring him even closer, feeling his erection pressed into the cleft of his ass. With a sudden hoarse cry he ejaculated into Ray's hand, imagining he could feel his warm seed mixing with the even warmer water. He was certain that if it hadn't been for Ray's arms around him, he would have slid to the bottom of the jacuzzi. 

When he had the strength to move, he turned so he was facing Ray. He let one hand rise to his lover's face; molding his hand to the curve of Ray's jaw, he whispered, "Oh God, Ray, I do love you." 

Ray looked at him curiously, a smile lurking in his eyes. "Oh yeah? Any reason in particular?" 

Without thinking, Ben said, "Because you have such *good* ideas." 

Raising his eyebrows, Ray grinned. "You really think so?" 

"Oh, yes." Ben nodded decisively. 

"Good. Because I've got another cousin who's gonna be out of town next week, and he's got this huge waterbed ..." Ray draped his arms around Ben's shoulders and started nuzzling along his neck again. 

First Ben was sure Ray was just teasing him ... then he decided he didn't care. "You know, I never thought I'd be so grateful for your large family." 

"Yeah, well, it's all part of the Vecchio tradition of hospitality. Get used to it." 

"By all means, Ray ..." 

THE END 


End file.
